My Life Changing Story
by YamazakiHikari
Summary: This story is about 2 girls get sucked into a TV and has been sent to the Yugioh world. They will help the gang fight evil and might discover something they will never expect they had and they might also find love on the way.


**Hello readers! I hope you enjoy my story**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Yugioh I only own my if I do I would have change the last episode of yugioh it's too heartbreaking for me. **

"That was the best movie ever!" I cheered

"Yeah! so where do we go next?" my friend said her name is Nicole but I call her Nic or Nikki. She's been my friend since childhood, she's practically like a sister to me. Oh! I almost forgot my name is Katsumi Cother but my friends call me Kat or Katy. We are both at the age of 16 and we are both highschool students and we both go to the same were just after watching a movie in the cinema

"Let's go to that shoe shop over there!" I said enthusiastically

"Okay, race you there!" then she ran off

"Hey no fair! you got a head start!" I started running after her.

* * *

"Kyaa! this shop is awesome!" Nic said in a girly girl voice that kinda make me looked at her like she just grown another head but I quickly got over it after catching a glimpse of those Sweet Bow Platform High Heel Shoes.

"Oh god those shoes are gorgeous. I gotta have it!" I ran towards it and I was about to pick it up when someone else took it from me

"Hey! I saw those first give it back!" I demanded.

"Sorry hun, but I got it first, so I'll be going now" she sneered with a look that says Ha!-this-wouldn't-even-looked good-on you look she started to walk off but not before I took the shoes from her

"Oh no you won't I'll be the one buying these sista!" I snapped. Then we had an all out shoe fight and all the customers and the people who worked there either run out of the shop or duck under a minutes that seemed like an hour, Nicole had enough watching us fight so she yelled at us.

"Will you two stop fighting over a freakin' shoe! you two act like children fighting over a toy! now go apologize to each other!" she commanded she really looks scary when she's angry literally she almost resembled like a demon _almost_. After apologizing to the girl reluctantly and apologizing to the owner of the shop we exited the store.

* * *

"I can't believe you had a fight over a shoe" Nicole scolded me when we exit the shop.

"It's not my fault! if she didn't take it we wouldn't have a fight in the first place!" I whinned.

"Anyway, what time is it?" Nicole asked, I checked my watch then I suddenly stopped walking. Nicole turned around and stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked and looked at my watch then her eyes widened.

"**OH MY GOD!** it's almost time for the Yu-gi-oh show! we have to go _ASAP_!" she exclaimed then we started to run faster than a cheetah towards my house.

* * *

"We... made... it.." I said in between my panting I had never that fast in my whole entire life.

"Yeah... you turn on the TV while I get food and drinks" Nicole commanded then she went to the kitchen while I turned on the TV. After a few minutes the show was started.

"Nicole, hurry! it's starting!" I shouted

"Coming~~!" she sat down next to me and we shared a big bowl of cheese popcorn(Mmm~~ cheese popcorn). Then after the opening song the episode started .

"Kyaa! it's Yami! man I wish I could meet him" I exclaimed.

"I know, I wish I could meet _THE_ Seto Kaiba" Nikki dreamily sighed suddenly the screen turned black.

"What the! Noo! this can't be happening!" I jumped off the and started banging on the TV. Nicole sweatdropped

"Uhh...Kat...I wouldn't do that if I were you" suddenly an eye appeared on the screen. I jolted upright and ran to Nicole and gulped.

"Umm... Nic is it normal for an eye to appear on a TV." After I finished that sentence the TV screen turned into a black vortex and tried to suck us in.

"**THE HELL!**" I shouted as I grabbed on the table's leg.

"Okay, this is _beyond_ normal!" Nicole shouted she was holding onto the couch for dear life. The wind was growing stronger and I was now clawing on the floor

"Momma save me! I'm to young to get sucked in a vortex, I have a life ahead of me I don't even have a boyfriend yet and I'm looking for to go to college in a few years and get married to a man who will love me! **I DON'T WANNA DIE!** I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" I sobbed

"DADDY SAVE ME!" Nikki wailed then Nikki's hands slipped from the couch and tumbled towards me and we got sucked into the TV screaming our head off.

**Please review and tell me what you think of it and any mistakes I made.**

**SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
